The goals of the MBRS-SCORE Program at Spelman College are to: (1) strengthen the existing research infrastructure and capabilities at the College by funding the biomedical research projects of both junior and senior faculty researchers; (2) increase the productivity of the researchers at the College; and (3) increase the competitiveness of senior faculty in obtaining other external research support. The current SCORE supplemental application includes three revised subprojects (one in Chemistry, one in Physics, and one in Psychology) and one revised pilot project (in Physics.) The addition of these subprojects to the current SCORE Program, which has three subprojects and one pilot project housed in two departments, would expand the scope of biomedical and behavioral research at the College by bridging across more disciplines. [unreadable] [unreadable] The objectives and outcomes of the overall SCORE Program are to: [unreadable] (1) progress in completing the specific aims of each funded SCORE supplemental research subproject so that 75% of each project's specific aims are completed by the year prior to the end of the funding cycle, or that 100% of each project's specific aims are completed by the end of the funding cycle. [unreadable] [unreadable] (2) increase the number of individual SCORE faculty presentations at national scientific meetings to 3 over the final two years of the funding cycle (based on an average of 4 per 3-year academic period 2001-2003), thereby increasing the visibility of our researchers; or to increase presentations to 3 over the two years of funding. [unreadable] [unreadable] (3) increase the number of individual SCORE faculty publications in peer-reviewed journals or book chapters to one per year over the last two years of the funding cycle, based on an average of 0.5 per year during 2000-2003, based upon the accomplished research; Pls receiving funding with this supplemental will be expected to submit one publication by the end of the funding cycle. [unreadable] [unreadable] (4) increase the number of SCORE and non-SCORE faculty submitting research grants for extramural funding in the participating departments to 17 per year (14 per year), based on an average of 14 per year (11 per year) during 2000-2003, by the end of the funding cycle; Pls receiving funding with this supplemental will be expected to submit one grant application by the end of the funding cycle. [unreadable] [unreadable] (5) increase the number of SCORE and non-SCORE faculty obtaining external research funding so that a minimum of 6 researchers will successfully obtain non-SCORE research funding in 4 years. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]